trashversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha kong
Overview Alpha Kong is a mysterious beast that lurks the multiverse. Sometimes called "The brute beast-master" he goes by Alpha in most common conversations. Bio Origin: During the world wide lucha war Alpha’s birth father bested the infamous de sol the luchadore with brightest fire within him. Before he was struck down presumably for good he sank the la Tigre clans birth home not realizing the hottest flame was yet to be born yet. for fear of retaliation Alpha’s father the current tigre king sent alpha to a church as far away from de sol as possible. Born into a small church in Santa Cruz Mexico, spent most of his time in the forest playing with animals, till one day a bear and jaguar attacked him this is where he learned his very first spine buster so strong both beasts where permanently paralyzed, he spent the rest of his teenage years fighting beasts and controlled his new form which is called his brute he will strike fear and show the true strength of the master of beasts! Growing older Alpha Kong found out about a historied lineage of Japanes/Hispanic lucha greats leading all the way to him. It’s in his blood too prove the lineage true as he considers himself the future lucha king! Notable matches In a Special MULTIVANIA debut, Alpha was almost instantly thrown out of the Rookie Battle Royal by the All-Frather, Arcolf, making a seemingly lackluster entrance to the Multiverse during it's biggest event. Despite this, he has defied the odds in most occasions since. Alpha's first victory was in his regular MNW action debut, finding fast friends in Vinsoke Sanji, even before the "Wish Upon a Brawl" Trios Tournament, He underestimated "Those Guys," Aiden Xero and Louis "The Dragon" McDonald, initially, but managed to withstand the onslaught leaving the pin to Vinsmoke. After that joint success, Vinsmoke enlisted the help of both Alpha Kong and Trice for upcoming "Wish Upon a Brawl" Trios Tournament, forming the foundations of OMEGA Club. during the battle against the lucha’s on the rocks trice and alpha kong where struggling to take out Bart Ender it took the combined efforts of strong glad and Bart Ender to eliminate alpha Kong. This event sparked a rivalry between two luchadores Alpha Kong and Glacirus! These two fought hard against each other forming a mutual respect for one another but the damage Glacirus did was two great and Alpha Kong tapped to the arm bar. The two will face each other once more but alongside Sasquatch wing, the two luchadores where over powered but quick thinking throwing the big man out, and a well placed savate kick made Alpha kong the Number 1 contender for the cursed championship! After firing each other with some trash talk the week of the bought was closing in. Alpha kong was focused he hit his Brutal instinct And was the new cursed champion! After is victory alpha alongside his Conrad trice would take on lucha on the rocks after some underhanded tactics omega would lose due to count out. Later alpha would call a open challenge for all who wish to challenge in a ladder matc, alpha lost to black hole twice. Being upset over this Notable Techniques Finisher: brutal instinct: a triple gut wrench suplex finsher: beast drive: spine buster Category:Characters